ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Day of the Vipers
| Pages = 528 | Year = 2318-2328 | ISBN = 1416550933 ISBN 1416591761 (eBook) }} Day of the Vipers is the first novel in the Star Trek: Terok Nor miniseries. Written by James Swallow and released in , it details the beginning of the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor, covering the years 2318-2328. Summary ;Cover copy :A seemingly benign visitation to the bountiful world of Bajor from the resource-poor Cardassian Union is viewed with cautious optimism by some, trepidation by others, and a calculating gleam by unscrupulous opportunists. What begins as a gesture of compassion soon becomes something very different. Seen through the eyes of participants on both sides – including those of a young officer named Skrain Dukat – the personal, political, and religious tensions between the Bajorans and the Cardassians quickly spiral out of control, irrevocably shaping the futures of both worlds in an emotionally charged and unforgettable tale of treachery, tragedy, and hope. Characters The following character lists are from the novel's appendices. Bajoran *'Arin' - priest and aide to Kai Meressa *'Coldri Senn' - militia officer *'Cotor' - Vedek at Kenda Monastery *'Darrah Bajin' - son of Darrah Mace and Darra Karys *'Darrah Karys' - wife of Darrah Mace *'Darrah Mace' - officer of Korto City Watch *'Darrah Nell' - youngest child of Darrah Mace and Darrah Karys *'Els Renora' - public defender *'Gar Osen' - priest *'Jarel' - artist, cousion of Darrah Karys *'Jaro Essa', militia officer *'Jas Holza', member of Chamber of Ministers *'Jekko Tybe' - adjutant to Minister Keeve Falor *'Kalem Apren' - member of Chamber of Ministers *'Keeve Falor', member of Chamber of Ministers *'Kored' - militia officer *'Kubus Oak', member of Chamber of Ministers *'Lale Usbor' - First Minister of Bajor until 2328, succeeds Verin Kolek *'Li Tarka' - militia officer; father of Li Nalas *'Lirro' - duty technician aboard Cemba Station *'Lonnic Tomo' - senior adjutant to Minister Jas Holza *'Meressa' - Kai of Bajor *'Myda' - officer of Korto City Watch *'Proka Migdal', militia officer *'Rifin' - captain of scoutship Eleda *'Syjin' - freelance pilot and courier; friend of Darrah Mace *'Tima' - young female priest *'Verin Kolek' - First Minister of Bajor in 2318 *'Wule' - dock chief at Korto's starport Cardassian *'Athra Dukat' - wife of Skrain Dukat *'Procal Dukat' - father of Skrain Dukat; Archon in Cardassian military justice system *'Skrain Dukat', military officer serving under Danig Kell during formal first contact with Bajor *'Hadlo' - senior priest of the Oralian Way *'Hekit' - military officer *'Ico Rhan' - agent of the Obsidian Order *'Danig Kell', military officer; commander of Cardassian starship that first makes contact with Bajor; later promoted to jagul and placed in charge of Bajoran affairs by Central Command *'Pasir Letin' - agent of the Obsidian Order *'Matrik' - military officer *'Orloc' - military officer *'Kotan Pa'Dar', Cardassian scientist *'Seren' - follower of the Oralian way *'Tunol' - Dukat's second-in-command *'Urad' - follower of the Oralian way Federation *'David Gold' - senior officer aboard the *'Mark Jameson' - Captain of the Gettysburg *'Gwen Jones' - Starfleet specialist in Bajoran culture and language *'Muhle' - Tiburonian communications officer aboard the Gettysburg *'Alynna Nechayev' - Starfleet Intelligence agent *'Dilat sh'Sena' - Andorian chief of security aboard the Gettysburg *'T'Vel' - Vulcan first officer of the Gettysburg *'Tepper' - nurse aboard the Gettysburg Other *'Foroe' - freighter captain *'Grek' - Ferengi trader; associate of Syjin Memorable Quotes QUOTES --> Background Information *A preview of this novel was included in ''Star Trek Magazine'' issue 137, which celebrated the fifteenth anniversary of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * Korto, a region on Bajor where much of this novel is set, is listed on the title page as the location of one of Pocket Books' offices. * This is one of the few novels not to feature any regular characters from any Star Trek series. References Bajor; Cardassia; D'jarra; Kornaire; Pagh External link * |next = Night of the Wolves |series2 = Star Trek: The Lost Era |prev2 = The Buried Age |next2 = }} Category:Novels